un collège pas comme les autres !
by Satany
Summary: Venez lire l'introduction, je vais pas vous manger hein x) et puis, tout est expliquer, et je suis pas forcément doué en résumé
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! Ouai, c'est encore moi ! Oui, j'ai pas mis à jour mes autres fictions, parce que, de un, j'ai pas mon ordi qui est chez mon père que je récupère que vendredi ToT, et de deux, je peux pas écrire de conneries ni de lemon, parce que mon frère lis par derrière puisque je suis avec l'ordi de ma mère -' donc bref, je reviens avec un autre truc ! Oui, encore x) donc, cette fois, j'aurais encore besoin de vous, mais pas de la même manière que la dernière fois ! je vous explique d'abord l'histoire, et ensuite, je vous explique ce pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous ! Alors voila, avec une amie, on s'est tapé un fou rire en faisant un mélange entre Harry Potter et Avengers, et du coup, on a décidé de faire un fiction dessus ! Revenons en à vous, vous allez participer à cette fiction de fou ! Oui, et pour ça, il suffit juste que vous me remplissez une fiche d'inscription tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. j'aurais besoin de... 4 filles ^^ je posterais le prologue pour vous donnez une idée après avoir eu les 5 inscriptions ;)

Nom :

Prénom :

Surnom :

Age :

Histoire :

Caractère :

Race ( fée, vampire...) :

Maison de Poudlard (Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, ou Poufsouffle) :

Aime :

Aime pas :

Amis :

Ennemis :

Est amoureuse de (sauf Loki, pas touche ):

Est aimée de (idem) :

Passion :

Instrument :

La saison que vous représentez :

et le lien d'une image : (une fille de manga, juste pour me faire une idée ^^)

Voila ^^ Ah oui, pour la saison, je peu rien dire sans gâcher le suspense... Mais bon, je vais vous faire le prologue maintenant !

A Poudlard, tout se passait normalement. Enfin, aussi normalement que peut se dérouler la vie lorsqu'on est dans un château millénaire, remplis de sorciers et des fantômes. En une belle journée d'été, cinq jeunes femmes sont en train de rêvasser au bord du lac. Mais elles vont être témoins de deux choses étranges. La première, sera l'apparition d'un spectre lumineux, étrangement semblable à un patronus, qui leur révélera une prophétie, la seconde, ne sera pas moins banale, puisque les Avengers vont apparaître à leurs côtés. Oui, mais c'est encore pire quand on sait qu'ils sont rajeunis à l'âge qu'ont nos jeunes femmes. Revenons en à la prophétie, car elles vont se rendre compte qu'elles correspondent étrangement, avant de comprendre que c'est d'elles dont il est question. Cette prophétie, qui remonterais au temps de Merlin, annonce que lors d'une des plus grande bataille magique de l'histoire, les deux puissance seraient à égalités. Alors, cinq jeunes femmes auraient le pouvoir de faire gagner l'un ou l'autre camp, sans préférence pour l'un ou l'autre. Pour les aider, elles posséderaient le pouvoirs des saisons, enfin, des pouvoirs en rapport avec la saison qu'elles représente, et l'une d'entre elle serait le pilier, celle dont on a absolument besoin, et qui pouvait influencer les autres pour le choix du camp. Mais c'est aussi celle sans qui rien n'est possible, mais qui ne peut rien faire changer seule. Quel camp vont'elles choisir ? Vont-elles le prendre au jeu, ou vraiment sérieusement, surtout en comptant leur jeune âge, et les insouciances dont elles font preuves ? C'est à vous de voir...

Voila ^^ oui je sais c'est nul, mais c'est bien après ! enfin, j'espère x) Allez, bisous tout le monde, et mettez moi pleins pleins de rewiews pour vous inscrire ! ^^


	2. personnages

Hey ! Chalut tout le monde ! Je rêve j'ai déjà rewiews et mes personnages ! *fait la danse de la victoire* Alors, du coup, comme j'ai tous les personnages, j'ai décidé de faire les présentations ! je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de Gryffondor, en fait, il y a une Serpentard et trois Gryffondor Oo Enfin, deux Serpentard, il y a moi x) Alors, maintenant je vous présente les personnages !

* * *

Nom : Holmes

Prénom : Sylvia

Surnom : Sissi

Age : 17 ans

Histoire : A été très heureuse de recevoir une lettre de Poudlard car ses parents sont eux aussi passés par cette prestigieuse école d'Angleterre. Vit bien sa scolarité dans sa maison tant adorée.

Caractère : Parfois rebelle quand elle le veut, elle déteste qu'on lui impose des choix à faire.

Race : Elfe

Maison de Poudlard : Serpentard

Aime : les cours de magie, de potions. La mythologie.

N'aime pas : les idiots, les hypocrites.

Amis : à toi de voir

Ennemis : pareil !

Est amoureuse de : Tony

Est aimée par : Tony

Passion : la lecture, le chant, l'écriture et l'escrime.

Instrument : Violon

La saison : Hiver

* * *

Nom : Granger

Prénom: Mary

Surnom: Riri

Age: 16 ans

Histoire: fille d'une des plus intelligentes élèves de Poudlard, elle rêve de faire aussi bien que sa mère. Mais elle est plus inspiré par les aventures extraordinaires et le quidditch que les révisions. Mais partage l'envie de réunir les maisons notamment Gryffondor et Serpentard

Caractère: courageuse et curieuse, elle court avant de réfléchir

Race: humaine (sorcière)

Maison de Poudlard : Gryffondor bien sûr

Aime: DFM, Quidditch, le sport moldu, la franchise

N'aime pas: l'hypocrisie et les potions

Amis et ennemis: A toi de choisir

Est amoureuse et est aimée: bon, j'ai Gryffondor blond aux yeux bleus ? J'ai nommé, Avenger et dieu de surcroît : Thor ! Jeune bien sur !

Passion: le Quidditch, le jus de citrouille

Instrument: piano

La saison: le printemps

* * *

Nom: Mayfrany

Prénom : Néo

Surnom : The Nem (car les nems c'est bon)

Age : 17 ans

Histoire : Son village a été rasé quand elle avais 5 ans et a été recueillie par un couple de dragon qui lui on appris leurs savoir et leur magie

Caractère : Calme en apparences mais s'énerve très vite, rusée, loyal a ces amis

Race : Elfe des glace

Maison de Poudlard : Gryffondor

Aime: les nems, les chats, faire les 400 coup, gagner, ses parents adoptif

Aime pas : les pâtisserie (surtout les paris-brest), les grenouille, perdre

Amis : comme tu le sent

Ennemi : idem

Est amoureuse de : Steve

Est aimée de: Steve

Passion : la peinture

Instrument : la batterie ou la harpe

La saison : L'automne

* * *

Prénom : Romane

Nom : Dar'Ajira

Age : 21 ans

Race : khajiit

Caractère hum timide ce qui l'a amené a être particulièrement discrète et furtive, adore la nuit parce que elle s'y sent libre et en sécurité. Elle aime bien les gens mais n'est pas vraiment populaire il est rare que la discussion dépasse le nécessaire, elle est souvent en retrait. Elle adore aider les autres quelques soit ce qu'on lui demande et apprendre et comprendre les choses. Elle se dirige donc plus vers la magie des soins et la médecine, même si elle a toujours rêvé secrètement d'être un espion. Et elle est très taquine avec un humour un peu nul

Histoire : elle est ravit d'avoir reçu cette lettre de Poudlard même si malgré les quelques années déjà passer elle ne veut pas y croire, elle a peur que tout cela ne soit q'un rêve  
dans sa famille il n'y a pas de sorcier bien que un ami a elle est révélé quelques dispositions pour la magie des son jeune age.

Maison de Poudlard : Gryffondor, tolérance, courage et force d'esprit sont ses maîtres mots

aime : l'ombre, le rouge, aider les autres, mission impossible et Légolas

n'aime pas : l'hypocrisie, laisser les autres derrière y compris dans le cadre d'une compétition elle s'oppose donc fréquemment aux Serpentard.

amis: Luna, Natacha et Loki

ennemis : de nombreux Serpentard mais c'est plus de l'antipathie que des ennemies

amoureuse de : Clint

aimé de : Clint

passion : la musique française, les films de fantaisie,le sport et en particulier le tir a l'arc et la natation

saison : l'été.

* * *

Nom : Satany

Prénom : Aryha

Surnom : Langue de serpent

Age : 17 ans

Race : Mi-démon, mi-fée.

Caractère : Elle est froide et sadique, mais peut se montrer très gentille et attentionné envers ses amis. Malgré son air fragile, il ne vaut mieux pas la chercher, a part si vous tenez à mourir dans une mort lente et douloureuse. En gros, elle a un vrai caractère de cochon, voir pire.

Histoire : Elle est la fille de Satan et d'Aïyena. Cela fait d'elle la princesse des Enfers et de Faërie. Elle est habitué à donner des ordres et à avoir tout ce qu'elle veut dans la minute, mais à Poudlard, elle traite quand même bien les elfes de maison. Elle a découvert qu'elle parlait fourchelang lorsqu'elle a été sur Terre pour la première fois. Personne ne sait qu'elle n'est pas vraiment humaine, sauf ses amis proches. Pourtant, elle a beau être pourrie gâtée, elle n'est pas hypocrite, loin de là. Elle dit toujours ce qu'elle pense, et tout ce qui lui passe par la tête.

Maison de Poudlard : Serpentard

Aime : Le chocolat, le sang, la chantilly, et tuer des gens.

N'aime pas : Les trucs salés, l'hypocrisie.

Amis : Drago, les Avengers et Sylvia.

Ennemis : /

Amoureuse de : Loki

Aimé de : Loki

Passion : L'écriture et le chant, mais elle a un penchant pour la torture aux pointes empoisonnées.

Instrument : Le violon et le piano.

Saison : Elle est le pilier, elle peut utiliser le pouvoir des quatre saisons.

* * *

Voila c'est fini ^^ si vous voulez voir les images des personnages, envoyez moi un mp ^w^ Laissez pleins pleins de rewiews, pour que ça me motive pour écrire le premier chapitre, parce que je suis toute triste de ma moyenne x)


	3. Shopping et rencontre

Je vous poste le chapitre 1 ! ouai, j'suis trop forte ! U.U Oui, je me lance des fleurs aussi. Par contre, je vous demanderais une minute de silence pour mon ordinateur qui a décédé tout à l'heure ! Mon frère l'à lancer par terre -_-" Hum... Sinon, il va falloir que je réécrive les chapitres de toutes les fics, et pis, voila quoi ^^ Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter et bonne lecture !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 29 août. La rentrée des classes est dans 3 jours, et les adolescents profitent de leurs derniers jours pour rêvasser, se promener, et aller faire du shopping. Vous savez, tous ces achats de dernière minute, parce qu'on a oublié, ou parce qu'on a craqué sur une nouveauté ? Et bien c'est de ce shopping dont il est question, car malheureusement pour les élèves, les affaire scolaires sont déjà prêtes, et n'attendent plus que d'être utilisées. Mais, il y a tout de même deux sortes de galeries marchandes à Londres. L'ordinaire, celle où tout le monde va, et le chemin de traverse, où seuls les sorciers et les êtres magiques peuvent se rendre. D'ailleurs, deux jeunes femmes remontent la rue d'un bon pas, l'une à des oreilles un peu pointues, et porte une robe verte et des ballerines de la même couleurs, l'autre est habillée d'une robe argentée et de ballerines assorties. Tout en elles semblent respirer la noblesse, de la qualité de leurs vêtements, a leur démarches gracieuses, en passant par les traits aristocratiques. La jeune femme à la robe verte, parla d'une voix presque chantante, demandant à son amie si elles pouvaient s'arrêter un moment. Elle acquiesça, et elles entrèrent dans une boutique d'apothicaire.

- Aryha, tu crois qu'on pourrait prendre des ingrédients pour les préparations avancées ?

- Oui, au pire, on ne les utilisera pas, ce n'est pas un problème !

Aryha attrapa quelques produits, et les posa sur le comptoir, attendant patiemment que son amie ai terminé.

- Alors Sylvia, tu fais encore attendre Aryha ? Demanda une voix masculine et amusée.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent vers l'entrée du magasin, où se tenais Draco Malfoy. Aryha lui sauta dessus pour lui faire un câlin, ce qui fit rire les deux autres.

- Mais c'est qu'elle devient sentimentale notre petite princesse ! S'exclama Sylvia en souriant.

- Mais pas du tout ! Je suis juste contente de voir Draco ! Dit Aryha en essayant d'adopter un ton neutre, mais c'était complètement raté pour le coup, le sourire qui barrait son visage la trahissait.

Les deux jeunes femmes terminèrent leurs achats, et elles suivirent Draco jusqu'à l'allée des Embrumes.

- Oh non Dray, je vais pas la dedans moi ! S'offusqua la blonde.

- Et moi non plus ! Renchérit la jeune elfe.

- Allez, Aryha s'il te plaît ! Il y a Sev' et mon père ! Insista le jeune aristocrate.

- Bon, alors ça peut passer, mais nous emmène pas dans un truc mal famé ou je te promet que je te tue ! Soupira-t-elle. Tu viens Sylvia ?

- J'ai vraiment le choix ? Allez, oui... Soupira-t-elle à son tour.

Les trois adolescents entrèrent donc dans l'allée sombre, et se firent accoster plusieurs fois, heureusement pour eux, les regards froids et les répliques tranchantes qu'ils lançaient leur assuraient une tranquillité presque étonnante.

- Lucius ! Cria Aryha en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Le père du blond parut surpris puis sourit avant de venir à leur rencontre. Severus l'accompagnait, et Aryha ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Bientôt imitée par Sylvia. La blonde frissonna et se tourna vers les autres avec un air paniqué.

- Aryha, tu vas bien ? Demandèrent les deux hommes en même temps.

- Il vient d'y avoir une décharge de magie immense, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment... Expliqua le jeune femme.

- Hum... Sylvia réfléchissait, normalement, quand Aryha avait des frissons aussi violents, quelque chose se produisait... Pas forcément tout de suite, mais quelques heures, voir quelques jours plus tard... Et ils en étaient souvent la cible... Aryha, pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils aussi rouges ?

- Euh... J'ai pas bu depuis deux semaines ? Hasarda la plus jeune.

- Toi, tu nous cache quelque chose ! Intervint Severus.

- Non, rien du tout ! S'exclama-t-elle un peu trop rapidement.

Tous soupirèrent. Ils ne pourraient jamais, même avec toute la volonté du monde, comprendre la jeune diablesse. Elle pouvait se montrer très froide, ou alors être très chaleureuse et faire le clown... Et elle leur cachait quelque chose en ce moment même.

- Ok... Fit-elle en brisant le silence. On va avoir des nouveaux élèves à Poudlard, vous êtes contents ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te perturbe autant, il y en a tous les ans ! Fit Draco avec une petite moue boudeuse.

- Ceux là rentre en cinquième et sixième années, et je ne vois rien sur eux... De plus, c'est du à la décharge de magie de tout à l'heure, et ensuite, l'un d'eux est mon calice... Euh... J'en ai trop dit non ?

Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira, ne voyant pas que tous souriaient. Ainsi donc, le calice de la jeune femme devait être à Poudlard cette année, intéressant... Sylvia et Draco prièrent, l'un pour qu'il soit à Serpentard, l'autre pour qu'il ai les yeux verts. Après tout, Aryha avait un faible pour les garçons aux yeux verts ou bleus, et aux cheveux légèrement trop longs. Finalement, elle releva la tête et sourit.

- Vous êtes les seuls à être au courant, si quiconque le sait, je vous en tiendrait pour responsables ! Ah et Severus, pas un mot à Dumbledore ! Je ne veux pas qu'il sache, parce qu'après, c'est toute l'école qui va être au courant...

- Tu sais que tu est très lunatique ? Demanda le professeur de potions en souriant.

- Je sais ! Mais bref, on doit y aller, on a rendez-vous ! Et si vous vous demandez, oui, c'est avec les Gryffondor, mais pas de commentaires ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que Sylvia soupirait (encore) de lassitude. Il faut dire que le jeune femme n'était pas vraiment facile à supporter. Aussitôt qu'elles furent sortit de la rue sombre, elle reprit son expression froide et hautaine, et elles se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur, où elles devaient retrouver quelques amies à elles.

- Pfff... J'ai envie de rentrer pour déprimer ! S'exclama la blonde.

- Tu veux déprimer pourquoi ? Demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, deux oreilles de chats s'agitants sur sa tête.

- Romane ! Parce qu'elle a trouvé son... Commença Sylvia. Mais elle fut coupé par Aryha qui mit sa main devant sa bouche.

- Pour rien !

Elle s'enferma ensuite dans un silence boudeur, qui fit plus soupirer les autres qu'autre chose, et discrètement, Sylvia les renseigna. Enfin, pas si discrètement que ça, puisque que la diablesse lui jeta un regard assassin, mais ne dit rien pour l'empêcher de continuer.

- Ok... Donc si je comprend bien, le calice d'un vampire est lié à lui pour toujours ? Demanda une autre jeune femme aux cheveux bruns/roux.

- Oui Ryry, et en plus, Aryha va vraiment tomber amoureuse ! J'ai hâte de voir ça, avec son caractère... S'esclaffa Sylvia.

- Eh ! Je ne tomberais pas amoureuse ! Je vais l'éviter, il faut juste que j'évite de lui parler ! S'exclama la concernée en arrêtant son cinéma.

- Chose difficile si il est à Serpentard... Dit rêveusement Romane.

Elles se dirigèrent ensuite, dans un silence confortable, vers les cheminées les plus proches, pour arriver dans un manoir décoré avec goût.

- Ah ça va... Mon père n'a pas trop mal choisit... Murmura la blonde du groupe en inspectant les moindres recoins.

- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu as ce manoir, par Merlin !? Demanda Mary.

Parce que j'ai harceler mon père pour prendre mes responsabilités, alors... Et puis, c'est plus pratique pour les vacances, je commence à en avoir marre des demandes en mariages que mon père veut accepter...

- Donc, tu es en train de nous dire qu'on va passer les derniers jours ici ? Ok ! Mais j'ai juste une question, pourquoi un manoir isolé dans la campagne londonienne ?

- Parce que ma chère Néo, je supporte pas la foule, et je n'ai pas bu depuis deux semaines ! Expliqua Aryha.

- Attends, tu veux dire que ce n'était pas pour plaisanter ? Demanda Sylvia.

- Non... Mon père a décidé que je devais apprendre à me contrôler ça va être dur à Poudlard, j'irais chasser dans la forêt...

- Je croyais que t'aimais pas le sang des animaux, et ensuite, comment tu vas faire, si tu es en manque de sang, pour ne pas mordre ton calice ? Demanda malicieusement la Khajjit.

- Romane... Tu sais que il y a des moments où je te déteste vraiment ? Effectivement, ça me fait vomir, et je ne peux pas boire de sang de licorne, et je vais avoir du mal à me contrôler, mais ça devrais être faisable ! Bon, on s'installe ou on sort ? Termina-t-elle gaiement.

Les autres ne relevèrent pas le brusque changement de ton, et Romane esquissa un sourire, une année intéressant vraiment...

- On sort ! S'exclamèrent Mary et Néo en même temps, alors que Romane et Sylvia acquiesçaient.

- D'accord... Juste, on ira chercher ma nouvelle bague, je pourrait pas sortir longtemps sinon...

Elles sortirent ensembles, et commencèrent à marcher, alors qu'Aryha et Sylvia se plaignaient du soleil. La première car sa condition de vampire l'empêchait de trop s'exposer, en fait, elle serait réduite en poussière sans sa moitié fée, et l'autre parce qu'elle détestait le soleil, de par sa condition d'elfe des forêts, où elle vivait normalement à l'ombre et au frais, et où les températures ne dépassait pas les vingt degrés. En gros, Aryha se plaignait des rayons du soleil, Sylvia de la chaleur...

- Euh... C'est quoi cette putain de concentration d'énergie là haut ? Lança Néo en se retournant vivement.

Les quatre autres l'imitèrent, et Aryha courut vers l'endroit que désignait la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns/noirs et s'arrêta, interdite face aux rayon lumineux qui fusaient. Les autres la rejoignirent, et elles se rendirent compte qu'elles se trouvaient en plein milieux d'une bataille. D'un côté, elles pouvaient voir des robots gigantesques et armés d'armes moldus, de l'autre, elles ne distinguaient rien, si ce n'est qu'un nuage épais de fumée verte. Aryha s'approcha, et d'un geste de la main dissipa le nuage. En son centre se trouvait sept personnes. Un avait des habits déchirés, un autre encore avait un arc immense, un troisième portait une drôle d'armure et avait un marteau à la main. Il y avait aussi une femme aux cheveux plus rouges que roux, habillée en cuir, des couteaux dans la main, elle se trouvait à côté d'un homme blond habillé d'un drôle de costume aux couleurs de l'Amérique, et il restait deux hommes, dos à dos, qui lançaient des rayons lumineux bleus et verts. L'un les lançait à l'aide de technologie, l'autre de magie. Ils était bruns tous les deux, et avaient respectivement les yeux verts, et bruns. Lorsque Capitaine América, car c'était bien lui, se rendit compte qu'il y avait des civils sur les lieux, il se précipita pour les évacuer. Cependant un sort d'Aryha l'empêcha d'avancer. Elle prit un air narquois, typiquement Serpentard, et se tourna vers les robots. Les autres s'arrêtèrent de parler, et les Avengers de se battre. Sylvia la fixa un moment. Elle n'allait quand même pas faire ça ? Elle n'allait pas détruire ces robots alors qu'elle était en plein soleil ? Elle était inconsciente... ou folle, au choix... Avant que l'une d'entre elles ai pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, un rayon argenté très fin fusa vers l'un des robots et toucha la base du cou métallique, ce qui fit exploser la machine.

- Hum... Tony Stark c'est ça ? Il faut viser dans les interstices des leurs cou ou de leurs dos ! Cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit de l'explosion. Elle rejoignit ensuite ses quatre amies, restées un peu en retrait, et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Ses yeux virant doucement mais surement vers la couleur du sang. Elle se releva et se tourna vers elles.

- On y va, ils peuvent se débrouiller sans nous, et puis après tout, on aurait jamais du venir... Murmura-t-elle en chancelant.

- Aryha, tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda Romane.

- Oui ! Je vais bien, j'ai juste utiliser un peu trop d'énergie...

Elle s'éloigna un peu, mais chuta en avant. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle ne touchait pas le sol, elle eu juste conscience de s'endormir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle eu l'impression de se faire marteler le crâne. Elle se leva en chancelant, et se dirigea vers la salon, d'où provenait des voix.

- Vous êtes sur qu'elle va bien ? Demanda la voix inquiète de Mary.

- Tu t'inquiète trop Ryry, elle a déjà vu bien pire ! S'exclama Néo.

- Oui, mais...

- Fais confiance à The Nem ! Je te dis qu'elle va bien ! Regarde, le docteur Banner le dit !

- Mouai...

Le silence se fit de nouveau, et Sylvia prit la parole.

- En tout cas, je crois qu'on peut vous remerciez M. Loki, sans vous, elle serait carrément tomber...

- Ce n'est rien, je vous l'ai déjà dit... Répondit une voix masculine.

Aryha sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos, et elle entra dans la salle.

- Tu vois Ryry, elle va bien ! S'exclama Romane.

- Oui, inutile de t'inquiété Mary, je suis en pleine forme... Fit Aryha, encore un peu troublée. Par quoi, elle ne le savait pas.

Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil argenté (sa couleur préférée) et soupira.

- Au fait, commença Romane, on a ta bague !

Elle lui lança l'anneau dans les mains, et la diablesse le rattrapa habilement. Elle le regarda un moment et le passa autour de son doigt. C'était un anneau gravé de runes antiques, simple, avec un lapis-lazuli au dessus. Un anneau magique, pour la protéger du soleil. Elle soupira de nouveau, et les jeunes femmes froncèrent les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il ne va pas ? Demanda Néo.

- Rien, tout va très bien... C'est juste que je ne me rappelle de rien... Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé au juste ?

- Tu as détruit le premier robot, et tu a crié a Tony de viser les points découverts des circuits. Ensuite, tu t'es laissé tomber, et quand tu t'es relevé, tu as faillit te blesser en tombant, mais Loki t'a rattrapé... Lui expliqua Natasha.

- Oh... Je dois vous remercier je suppose ? Demanda la blonde en se tournant vers le dieu.

Celui ci ne répondit pas et sourit. Aryha tourna aussitôt le regard vers Sylvia qui leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. Aryha secoua la tête et se retourna vers l'équipe des Avengers. Son regard passa de Natasha qui se trouvait à l'extrême droite, jusqu'à Thor, à l'extrême gauche. Elle sourit et proposa :

- Je suppose que le voyage, et le combat, vous ont épuisés, de plus, vous êtes blessés, pourquoi ne pas vous reposer et partir ensuite ?

Ils acquiescèrent, et lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle accompagnés des domestiques, elle se laissa de nouveau tombé dans son fauteuil et se passa la main sur le visage. Elle réfléchit ensuite. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce pressentiment ? Pourquoi cet impression de déjà vu ? Elle arrêta de réfléchir assez vite, elle n'était pas très patiente, et elle ne trouvait pas les réponses. Elle se leva pour se diriger à la cuisine.

- Maya ? Tu pourrais me préparer un "blood meal" s'il te plait ?

- Mademoiselle, votre père à dit que...

- Je me fiche de ce que dit mon père ! C'est ça où je tue toutes les personnes présentes dans un rayon de trois kilomètres en les vidant de leur sang ! S'exclama-t-elle rageusement.

La bonne pesa le pour et le contre. D'un côté, Satan lui avait interdit de donner du sang à sa fille, d'un autre côté, sa fille était vraiment énervée, et risquait de faire un bain de sang comme la dernière fois... Le choix fut vite fait, et la servante disparut avec un petit pop, presque semblable au transplanage sorcier. Les filles s'assirent autour de la table, et quelques secondes plus tard, Maya réapparut, tenant dans ses mains un plateau chargé de verre de sang. La jeune femme attrapa l'un des verres et en sentit le contenu. Sang de première qualité, mais bordel, elle voulait le sang de son calice... Mais de toute façon, elle ne l'avouerais jamais à voix haute, encore moins devant quelqu'un, surtout que ça risquait de prendre du temps avant qu'elle ne le morde... Autant survivre jusque là non ? Elle trempa légèrement les lèvres dans le liquide carmin, et l'avala d'une traite. Non... Décidément, il manquait quelque chose... Il était froid déjà... Elle aimait boire le sang tiède... Sentir la vie s'échappait du corps était tout aussi grisant... Mais dans ce verre... Elle avait l'impression de boire du sang dilué, ou une pâle réplique de sang humain... Non... Décidément il fallait qu'elle se calme... Elle respira un grand coup et attrapa un nouveau verre. Six verres subirent le même sort, avant que les Avengers, ou plutôt Tony, Loki et Thor n'entrent dans la cuisine. Les jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers eux, et Aryha se lécha les lèvres pour effacer les traces de sang.

- Vous n'étiez pas censés vous reposer ? Demanda Mary.

- Si, mais aucun de nous trois n'est blesser, je ne dors presque jamais, et les dieux n'ont pas vraiment besoin de dormir. Expliqua Tony.

- Ah d'accord... Fit la jeune femme.

Elles fixèrent un instant les hommes, puis Aryha attrapa un nouveau verre, se fichant bien de ce qu'ils pourraient dire.

- Aryha ! Fit la voix scandalisée de Néo. On a des invités !

- Rectification : J'ai des invités, et ensuite, je ne t'empêche pas de manger toi, si ?

- Mouai... Mais tu pourrais éviter quand même !

- C'est ça... Maya, va m'en rechercher s'il te plait.

- Mademoiselle, je ne suis pas sûre que...

- Chut ! C'est vraiment pas... Nourrissant... Et j'en ai encore besoin si je veux tenir au moins deux semaines à Poudlard sans attaquer un élève !

- Bien...

La servante revint de nouveau avec un plateau chargé de verres.

- Euh... C'est du sang ? Demanda Tony, pas très à l'aise ?

- Oui. Répondit Aryha.

- Et... Tu bois ça ?

- Je suis un vampire, donc oui, je bois du sang ! C'est logique non ? Bon, maintenant est-ce-que je peux boire ou je dois attendre ?

- Non, vas-y...

Avec un sourire en coin de la part de Sylvia, qui se retenait de rire, contrairement aux autres qui se retenaient de lui arracher le verre des mains, elle s'amusa à boire les quelques verres qui restaient avec une lenteur exaspérante. Après tout, elle pouvait très bien déguster au lieu e le boire d'un coup...

- Bien ! Fit-elle. On sort ?

- Aryha... T'es vraiment impossible comme fille !

- Je sais ! Mais... Non, rester là, Sylvia et moi on va a manoir Malfoy, vous pourrez surveiller les trois là ou pas ?

- Mouai, ça devrait le faire...

Avec un pop sonore, les deux jeunes femmes disparurent et atterrirent dans le salon des Malfoy. Autours de la table se trouvait Bellatrix Black et Fenrir Greyback, en plus de Daco, Narcissa et Lucius. Severus était là également.

- Hum... On interromps quelque chose ? Demanda Sylvia.

- Non, tout va bien ! S'exclama Narcissa. Asseyez vous !

- Tu sent le sang jeune fille ! S'exclama Greyback en s'approchant d'Aryha. Et votre odeur à toutes les deux est alléchante...

- Toi, ose me toucher et tu es mort ! Fit froidement Aryha. Je sens le sang parce que je viens d'en boire idiot !

Draco et Bellatrix retinrent à grande peine un sourire. Greyback s'attendait à de la peur, un mouvement de recul, mais surement pas à ce qu'elle lui tienne tête. Aryha et Sylvia poussèrent le loup-garou et s'installèrent près de Bellatrix sous le regard assassin dudit loup-garou.

- Bella ! S'exclama Aryha.

- Tu m'as l'air bien heureuse ?

- Non, pas spécialement...

Bellatrix haussa les épaules et sourit. Elle adorait vraiment cette gosse ! Sylvia aussi, d'ailleurs, elle trouvais que la jeune elfe était bien silencieuse.

- Ça ne va pas Sylvia ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Si, si... Tout va très bien... je me demandais juste quelque chose...

- Et qu'est-ce-donc ?

- Bah... Dans trois jours c'est la rentrée... Ça veut dire plus de sortie entre amie à part les week-end, et plus de temps libre puisque notre cher professeur de potions adoré nous donne des devoirs de vingt pages ! S'exclama Sylvia en accusant Rogue du regard.

- Aryha ne se plaint pas elle ! Siffla le professeur en souriant tout de même. Et Draco non plus !

- Oh que si je me plains ! Intervint le jeune Malfoy. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu nous demande !

- De toute façon, Severus a toujours donné beaucoup trop de devoirs ! S'exclama Bellatrix.

Toutes les personnes présentes sourirent, sauf Greyback, et Severus soupira.

- Vous voulez donc que je diminue la quantité astronomique selon vous de devoirs ?

- Exactement !

- Bien, vous aurez donc le double cette année.

Il s'apprêtait à partir dans une envolée de capes, quand Aryha lui fit le coup du regard suppliant. Il la fixa un moment et capitula.

- D'accord... La moitié des devoirs en moins par rapport à l'année dernière !

Les trois adolescents sautèrent de joie, et Draco entraîna les filles à sa suite dans la salle de jeux, pour discuter.

_**Au manoir. **_

- Néo ! Arrête ton bordel ! Cria Romane pour couvrir les bruits de musique et de paroles qui résonnaient dans la maison.

- Mais c'est pas moi ! Rétorqua la concernée.

Romane se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil d'Aryha, c'était le seul que personne n'avait touché, après tout, touché aux affaires de la diablesse revenait à signer son arrêt de mort, sauf quand on s'appelait Draco Malfoy et qu'on était son meilleur ami. Elle n'en pouvait plus, il se révélait que les deux autres et les Avengers, c'était l'anarchie... Bien sur, il y avait bien Steve, Natasha et Loki qui l'aidait, mais contre Clint, Tony, Thor, Mary et Néo, ils étaient en sous-effectifs... Surtout que le milliardaire et Néo s'entendaient très bien, donc génie, play-boy, mais surtout gamin, plus folle, dingue et surexcitée, ça donnait le chaos totale ! Plus les quatre autres... Les deux Avengers, Loki et Romane ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Aucuns doutes qu'ils allaient se faire tuer quand les deux Serpentard rentreraient... Soudain, la porte claqua, et comme par enchantement, tous se calmèrent. Il s'avéra que ce n'était qu'un des domestiques, et le chaos reprit.

- Mais vous allez arrêtez oui !? Hurla Natasha en lançant un couteau près de Tony.

- Aaaah ! On m'agresse ! A moi, on m'assassine ! Cria le milliardaire d'un ton dramatique.

Romane en avait marre... Elle en avait vraiment marre... Et Bruce qui dormait encore, pas fichu de les aider... Néo qui paraissait si calme, était celle qui, avec l'aide de Tony, menait tout le monde... Donc, neutralisation de Néo et Tony, est égale à paix qui revient, est égale à temps pour ranger, est égale à pas de mort prématurée et douloureuse... Ok... Bon, d'abord, élaborer un plan et repérer la cible. Elle fit signe aux trois autres de s'approcher, et leur expliqua rapidement le plan. Normalement, ça devrait bien se passer...

* * *

Bon bah voila ^^ j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je suis désolé pour les fautes, mais j'ai eu une journée pourrie, et j'ai essayé au mieux de corriger ^^ la qualité de ce chapitre ne doit pas être super non plus, j'avais la tête complètement ailleurs quand je l'ai écrit !

Je mérite une 'tite review ou pas ? *yeux tous tristes et larmoyants*


	4. Rentrée et apparition

*Roulement de tambour* je vous présente le deuxième chapitre ! I'm the best, j'ai réussit à le terminer malgré le fait que mon frère me colle et qu'il ai joué toute la journée ou presque sur l'ordi ! Sinon je tient à dore que ce chapitre à été fait à deux, enfin, un et demie, parce que c'est quand même moi qui me suis tapé tout le boulot, elle, elle m'a juste donné le passage de l'apparition ^^ Allez, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Elle retirait ce qu'elle avait dit. Ça ne se passait pas bien ,c'était une catastrophe ! Je vous explique. Elle avait d'abord réunis les opposants, c'est à dire Natasha, Loki et Steve, puis elle leur avait expliquer son plan en détail. Ils avaient tous acquiescer, et s'étaient mis en place. Ils devaient encercler la jeune femme, et ensuite bloquer le milliardaire. C'était faisable, c'était même très simple, mais prenez Tony qui a décidé de faire le bordel, et Néo qui n'est pas mieux, et bah... C'est impossible ! En fait, si, c'est possible, avec une manière où Aryha n'est pas incluse dedans, il suffit que Loki s'énerve et utilise la magie. Thor s'arrête d'un coup, Mary s'assoit et ne bouge plus, Tony le fixe un instant avant de capituler, Clint lance quelques flèches, mais abandonne lorsqu'elles lui raterrissent dessus, et Néo... Néo est elle aussi extrêmement calme, mais c'est parce qu'elle est plongée dans une intense réflexion. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Romane sortit sa baguette et prononça un sort de rangement, avant de maudire Aryha et ses tours... Fallait bien qu'elle leur fasse un coup comme ça, ensorcelez le manoir pour que seul la magie à l'état pure puisse... Mais attendez, Loki faisait de la magie à l'état pure !

- Euh ? Fit Natasha en voyant que rien ne se passait.

- Non, j'ai pas de problème avec mes sorts, juste, il y a que de la magie pure qui peut fonctionner ici...

- J'ai compris... Soupira Loki.

Il fit un mouvement du poignet et se concentra. Un rayon vert frappa le sol, et quelques secondes plus tard, tout était parfaitement rangé.

_**Chez les Malfoy **_

Aryha et Sylvia se foutaient ouvertement de lui. Ok, il l'avait chercher en les provoquant, mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Maintenant, il était couvert de boue et d'herbe... Quelle idée aussi de se battre contre les deux filles...

- Alors Drake, t'as perdu ta langue ? Demanda la jeune elfe d'un ton espiègle.

Draco ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui lancer un regard sadique en s'approchant d'elle. Il referma ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle hurlait.

- Mais lâche moi tu me met de la boue partout !

- Hein hein hein... C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Sourit-il en s'éloignant.

Aryha les regardait d'un air blasé.

- Vous êtes des gamins... Constata-t-elle.

Les deux autres haussèrent un sourcil, dubitatifs. C'était elle qui avait lancé cette bagarre... Ou peut être Draco... A moins que ce ne soit Sylvia... Bref, elle n'était pas mieux qu'eux... Ils rentrèrent après quelques minutes à se chamailler, et les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent au manoir d'Aryha.

_**Au manoir**_

Sylvia et Aryha se téléportèrent directement dans le salon, faisant sursauter les autres. La diablesse regarda la pièce avant de leur lancer un regard suspicieux. L'elfe les fixa d'un air méfiant. Ils étaient trop calmes, le manoir était trop rangé, et de la magie avait été pratiquée il n'y a pas longtemps... Le regard d'Aryha se posa sur Loki, qui avait investit son fauteuil. Elle se tourna et partit en direction de la cuisine. Ok, elle n'attaquerais personne, mais c'était SON fauteuil. Si elle disait quelque chose, Néo et Mary allaient le lui reprocher, et Romane allait lui lancer un de ses regards menaçant, et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie...

- Maya ?

- Mademoiselle ?

- Apporte moi du sang s'il te plaît.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable voyons, vous en avez déjà bu beaucoup hier !

- Je te demande d'aller me chercher du sang ! Et si mon père te dit quelque chose, dit lui que je l'emmerde...

La servante ne répondit pas et préféra s'asseoir en prenant un air de conspiratrice. Après quelques explications de la part de sa princesse, elle disparut avec un _Pop_. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle avait les mains chargées d'un plateau noir où reposait plusieurs verres remplis d'un liquide carmin qu'on devinait aisément être du sang.

- Votre père n'est pas vraiment heureux de voir que votre consommation à augmentée...

- Je m'en contre-fiche ! La coupa-t-elle.

- Et il compte venir vous rendre visite...

- Super...

- à Poudlard. Acheva enfin Maya.

Cette fois si, Aryha recracha le sang qu'elle était en train de boire.

- QUOI !? Hurla-t-elle.

Elle se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et retourna au salon.

- Sylvia ! Je suis morte ! S'exclama-t-elle en entrant.

- Contente de l'apprendre. Répondit calmement la jeune femme.

- ... Je ne plaisante pas !

- Bien sur que tu es morte, puisque tu n'es pas vivante à proprement parler !

- Oui, mais là, je vais me faire tuer par mon père ! Il vient à Poudlard !

Cette fois ci, tout le monde la dévisagea. Sylvia se mit debout et fixa un moment Aryha.

- C'est... Une blague ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non... Ma... consommation à augmentée, et il est furieux...

- Tu vas nous dire qu'il vient parce que tu bois trop de sang selon lui ? Demanda Romane.

La blonde acquiesça silencieusement. Les Avengers se concertèrent du regard. C'était mauvais signe.. Aryha s'était tu, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient là, et les autres semblaient consternées...

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il à de si terrifiant ton père ? Tenta finalement Natasha.

- C'est Satan... Répondit Mary d'une voix blanche.

- Satan... Comme dans Satan le roi des enfers ?

- Oui...

- Oh...

Le silence était totale, jusqu'à ce que Tony éternue bruyamment. Il reçut plusieurs regards noirs et s'excusa. Finalement, ils allèrent se coucher deux heures plus tard, après avoir mangé, avec la pensée qu'elles allaient passer une très mauvaise journée quand le père d'Aryha viendrait.

_**Trois jours plus tard**_

Après un au revoir, les filles ne voulaient pas leur dire adieu, les Avengers sortirent de la gare. Après tout, ils avaient passés trois jours à se reposer, et les appels de Fury avaient été bloqués par Aryha, les messages vocaux résonnants dans le grand salon, au cas où une attaque aurait lieu. Maintenant, pour elles comme pour eux, les vacances étaient terminées, et il fallait rentrer à New York. Un appel de Fury dans la voiture les réveilla de la douce torpeur où ils étaient tous plongés. Une attaque ici, en Angleterre, près du manoir. À l'endroit exact de la rencontre. C'était repartit pour un tour... De leur côté, les filles cherchaient un wagon de libre. Finalement, Aryha fit partir des premières années d'un des compartiments, et elles s'installèrent. Somnolant, elles ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite qu'elles étaient presque arrivées. Elles revêtirent les robes de l'école, et sortirent du train avant de respirer l'air frais du dehors. Aryha plaignit presque les premières années, qui allaient devoir aller au château en barque alors que le temps était noir, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle avait une réputation à tenir. Un mauvais pressentiment, suivit d'une décharge de magie parcoururent les filles.

- Mon père est là... Murmura Aryha.

Puis elle haussa les épaules et se détendit. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une petite discussion entre un père et sa fille, non ? Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant le portail, elles entrèrent séparément, plus par maisons que par affinités. Sylvia remarqua que Satan devait être dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et Aryha devait en venir à la même conclusion puisqu'elle se dirigea vers la statue de la gargouille.

- Dragée surprise. Fit-elle en réfléchissant.

La gargouille se décala, et elle monta les escaliers avant de toquer à la lourde pote en bois.

- Entrez. Fit la voix du directeur.

Elle entra donc. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et s'arrêta sur son père, qui la fixait d'un air mécontent. Elle s'assit dans la chaise à côté de la sienne, et voulu parler.

- Je ne veux pas d'excuses, je veux des explications ! Tonna son père.

- Des explications ? Bien. J'ai bu plus de sang pour éviter d'attaquer et de tuer les gens qui étaient dans le manoir.

- Tu te contrôle très bien d'habitude ! Je comprend que tu boive un plateau, mais trois en deux jours !?

- Je... Elle hésitait, et son père le remarqua, comme Dumbledore d'ailleurs. Je t'expliquerais tout dans une lettre...

- Tu es en face de moi ! Parle !

Elle soupira, croisa le regard bleu perçant du vieil homme et préféra se lever.

- Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, ce ne sera surement pas dans ce bureau...

Puis elle sortit d'un pas rapide afin de rejoindre la Grande Salle. La répartition allait commencer, et Dumbledore venait de descendre lorsqu'un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Elle échangea un regard avec Sylvia assise à côté d'elle, et toutes deux se levèrent pour se diriger vers la table des Gryffondor. Néo hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et Mary et Romane se levèrent d'un bond. Elles sortirent toutes les cinq de la grande salle et s'assirent dans une salle de classe vide.

- Alors déjà, qui a ressentit la décharge de magie ? Commença Sylvia.

Aryha, Néo, Romane et elle même se regardèrent. Mary essayait de comprendre.

- Ah c'est vrai... Fit Aryha. Mary, tu n'as pas de sang autre que celui des humains, tu ne peux pas ressentir la magie si elle n'est pas vraiment puissante. En gros, quand une décharge de magie, comme celle ci se produit, ça veut dire qu'il va se passer quelque chose à laquelle la magie est lié, tu comprends ?

- Euh... On va dire ça, mais... Quand tu dit quelque chose, ça peut être n'importe quoi ?

- Oui... La plupart du temps c'est quand même mauvais... Mais ça peut ne pas arrivé tout de suite... Quoique, j'ai ressentit la même chose dans le chemin de Traverse, en moins fort, donc c'est imminent...

- Super... Soupira la brune.

Elles se levèrent et retournèrent dans la Grande Salle, la répartition était presque terminée, et les trois derniers élèves furent respectivement repartit à Serpentard, Gryffondor, et Poufsouffle. Dumbledore annonça le début du repas, et les saladiers se remplirent de nourriture. Aryha fixa un instant la place de professeur contre les forces du mal, encore inoccupée. Personne n'avait voulu reprendre ce poste ? D'habitude, ils trouvaient toujours quelqu'un... Ils en avaient vu de toutes les couleurs : un sorcier avec Voldemort derrière la tête, un complètement incompétent et narcissique, un qui était un loup-garou, et un qui était en fait un mangemort déguisé... Elle s'attendait à tout cette année... Durant tout le repas, aucune silhouette ne vint se faufiler à la table des professeurs, mais vers la fin du dîner, moment où les discutions étaient les plus animées, et où les élèves devaient retourner dans leurs dortoirs, les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas sur une haute silhouette, une canne à la main.

- Lucius ? Souffla Aryha, incrédule.

- Oh non, dîtes moi que je rêve... Se lamentait Harry de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Les élèves étaient complètement ébahis. Non, ce n'était pas possible, Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait décemment pas avoir engagé Lucius Malfoy au poste de DCFM...

- Mes chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, vous seront dispensés cette année par Lucius Malfoy.

Des applaudissement sonores retentirent à la table des Serpentard, avec un sourire en coin échangé, Aryha, Sylvia et Draco se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le père du blond, pour le féliciter de vive voix, et accessoirement l'engueuler de na pas le leur avoir annoncer plus tôt. Dans la salle, des applaudissement polis des Serdaigle et de quelques Poufsouffle se distinguaient du silence pesant sur la table des Gryffondor. Dumbledore déclara qu'il était l'heure d'aller dormir, et les premières années sortirent, derrière les préfets qui les guidaient à leur salle commune. Néo, Mary et Romane rejoignirent les deux autres filles et Draco, qui les attendaient à l'entrée.

- on peut déjà dire que vous avez perdus la coupe... Soupira Sylvia. C'est pas vraiment drôle quand il n'y a plus de concurrence...

- Mais non ! S'exclama Néo. On va la gagner cette coupe, et les Serpentard seront dernier !

Les autres rirent un moment, puis ils se séparèrent. Les trois Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la tour, alors que les Serpentard allaient vers les cachots, cependant, ces derniers ne prirent pas la direction de leur dortoir, mais celle du nouveau professeur de DCFM.

- Lucius ! Cria Aryha en entrant dans l'appartement.

- On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper ? Demanda le blond en sortant de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humide.

- Bah on a frapper, mais tu répondais pas ! S'exclama la jeune femme en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Vas-y, fais comme chez toi. Commenta l'adulte en soupirant.

- Exactement !

Les deux autres imitèrent Aryha et s'assirent dans les fauteuil qui entourait le feu de cheminée. Lucius s'installa dans le fauteuil qui leur faisait face, et soupira.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes là alors que vous devriez dormir ? Demanda-t-il, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Alors, tout d'abord, on est là pour te féliciter, et pour fêter comme il se doit ta nomination ! Expliqua Sylvia.

- Est-ce-que quand tu dit "fêter ma nomination" cela inclue des bouteilles d'alcool fort en provenance des caves personnelles d'Aryha ? Hasarda-t-il.

- Parfaitement ! Mais ce n'est pas MES caves, c'est celles de mon père ! Et je peux me servir dedans quand je veux, j'ai juste pas le droit de toucher celles de sang... Soupira la diablesse en faisant apparaître deux bouteilles poussiéreuses sur la table.

Elle se servit un verre, et en versa encore trois autres pour Sylvia, Draco et Lucius. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois adolescents retournèrent dans leur dortoir, en soupirant et en traînant les pieds, certes, mais ils y allèrent. Le lendemain, lorsque Néo ouvrit les yeux, elle se souvint avec horreur que les cours commençaient le jour même. Alors que Romane et Mary étaient déjà prêtes et l'attendait, elle était encore endormie. Au bout de dix minutes, elle parvint enfin à se lever, et partit prendre sa douche en maudissant les cours, surtout qu'ils commençaient avec potions...

- Allez Néo ! Bouge un peu, on va être en retard ! S'exclama Mary en lui tirant le bras pour qu'elle se lève.

- Du calme... J'ai pas envie d'y aller...

- Tu n'as pas le choix... Moi non plus j'ai pas envie ! Rétorqua la brune en réussissant finalement à la faire tomber du banc.

- Mais euh !

Elle se leva et suivit finalement la plus jeune vers les cachots. Les Serpentard étaient déjà là, et ne voyant pas Aryha ni Sylvia, elle en déduisit qu'elles étaient soit déjà dans la salle, soit dans le bureau de Rogue...

- Entrez et sortez vos affaires. Fit Rogue en arrivant et en ouvrant la porte.

Les élèves rentrèrent donc dans la salle et sortirent leurs affaires en silence. Bien sur, le cour se passa très bien pour les Serpentard, et très mal pour les Gryffondor, quoique, pour ces derniers, si Ron arrêtait de faire l'idiot, ils n'auraient peut être pas perdu autant de points. Les cinquièmes années de Serpentard terminaient leurs cours à quinze heures, alors que les élèves de Gryffondor finissaient une heure plus tard. Aryha et Sylvia se reposaient au bord du lac quand Mary et Romane les rejoignirent.

- Néo n'est pas avec vous ? Interrogea Sylvia en relevant la tête.

- Non, elle a été retenue par McGonagall... Grimaça Romane. A ce qu'il parait, elle aurait été insolente, en fait, elle a juste fait remarquer que le verre de la prof ressemblait plus a un verre en verre qu'en cristal..

- Vieille chouette aigrie. Souffla Aryha en fermant les yeux.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le soleil ? Demanda Mary.

- C'est vrai, mais... Je revitalise ma peau si pâle, ce serait pas mal que je bronze un peu ! Et puis, j'ai mon anneau qui me protège ! S'exclama-t-elle en agitant la main où brillait effectivement la bague.

Les deux Gryffondor s'assirent au bord du lac, et un silence confortable s'installa, malheureusement, il dura à peine quelques minutes, et fut brisé par l'arrivée de Néo.

- J'ai une semaine de retenue ! Une semaine !? Et elle est tellement cruelle qu'elle me l'a refilé avec Malfoy...

- On échange s'tu veux ? Proposa Sylvia. Je fais tes retenues, il n'y a aucuns problèmes !

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Oui ! Et pis, tu sais, une fois qu'on le connait, il est très gentil Lucius !

- Tu plaisante !? S'étouffa Romane.

- Pas le moins du monde, bon maintenant, silence, je sens qu'on va se faire tuer sinon !

Tout le monde tourna son regard vers Aryha qui leur fit son sourire le plus innocent.

- Moi, vous tuer ? Nooooon, jamais !

Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa, et elles partirent toutes d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Elles se calmèrent, et contemplèrent la surface lice du lac. Elle se troubla un peu, sûrement un première année qui avait jeté une pierre. Cependant, l'eau commença a vraiment se troubler, pourtant, personne ne semblait le remarquer. Aryha fronça les sourcils, Sylvia siffla, Romane baissa les oreilles en signe de prudence, Mary sortit sa baguette, et Néo se contenta de fixer la surface avec un peu de méfiance. Après tout, c'était peut être juste le calamar géant ! Une grande silhouette argentée apparut. Un patronus ? En tout cas, ça y ressemblait... Mais, un patronus avec une forme humaine qui sortait de l'eau en la troublant et qu'elles étaient les seules à voir ? C'était plutôt tiré par les cheveux.

- Avant la dernière lune de la première saison,

S'unir elles le devront

Récupérer leur pouvoir elles le pourront

Mais choisir sera une obligation

Nul ne pourra les influencer.

Entre les ténèbres et la lumière

la balance faire basculer

Depuis leur naissance elles y sont destinées.

Avec ce dernier murmure, l'apparition se dissipa, laissant les jeunes femmes perplexes. Qu'est-ce-que ça voulait dire !? Avec un soupir commun, elles s'allongèrent et somnolèrent. Une heure plus tard, une forte détonation attira leur attention. De l'autre côté du lac, un immense nuage de fumée entourait quelque chose qu'elles ne parvenaient pas à distinguer. Déjà, des élèves se rapprochaient, formant un attroupement. Se frayant un passage à coup de regards menaçant, elles arrivèrent finalement jusqu'à la fumée, qui semblait en fait du à la poussière dégagée. Une voix s'éleva.

- Bordel Loki on est où là !?

- Tony !? S'étouffa Aryha.

- Ferme la Stark ! J'essaye de réfléchir !

- Loki !? Fit Sylvia.

D'un coup, le brouillard se dissipa, et les Avengers apparurent en son milieu. Enfin, les Mini-Avengers, vu qu'ils n'avaient plus que 15 ans...

- Par Merlin, qu'st-ce-que c'est que ce raffut !? Demanda Dumbledore en arrivant.

- Oh pitié... C'est vraiment pas notre journée... Fit Romane et soupirant.

- Mais qui êtes vous ? Demanda de nouveau le directeur en s'adressant directement aux Avengers.

- Tony Stark, génie, play-boy, milliardaire, philanthrope a ses heures perdues...

- Tony, ferme la ! Nous sommes désolés pour tout ce dérangement, nous allons rentrer à présent ! N'est-ce-pas ? Fit Clint en se tournant vers Loki.

- Je crains que cela soit impossible agent Barton... Murmura le dieu.

Les cinq jeunes femmes les fixaient incrédules. Enfin, incrédules est beaucoup trop faible pour décrire leur expression... Et puis soudain, sans prévenir, elles se mirent à les étouffer, en évitant Natahsa, merci, elles n'étaient pas suicidaire, et Bruce, non merci, elles ne voulaient pas être obligées de gérer un monstre vert. Puis bizarrement, se souvenant qu'elles avaient une réputation en tant que princesses des glaces à tenir, Aryha et Sylvia se ressaisir et entraînèrent les Avengers et les trois autres avec elles.

- Explications ! Exigea presque Romane.

- Bah euh... En fait... Commença Tony.

- On se battaient contre Fatalis, et... Essaya Clint.

- On était dans la bataille, et pis... Tenta Steve.

- En gros, ce que les trois idiots essaient de dire, c'est qu'on se battaient contre l'un des plus dangereux méchants en cavale, et que l'un de mes sorts à rencontrés un des rayons des robots. S'en ai suivit une explosion, et nous nous sommes retrouvés ici. Et rajeunis... Finit Loki en grimaçant.

- Ok... Bon, bah si vous pouvez voir le château, c'est que le sort a du modifier quelque chose en vous... A part pour toi Loki, mais c'est pas grave... je crois que jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution, vous allez devoir rester ici ! S'exclama Néo.

Aryha fixait le lac d'un air absent. Mary se tourna vers elle et son visage pris un air inquiet.

- Aryha ça va ?

- Hein ? Oh oui, ça va ne t'en fais pas, je réfléchissait c'est tout...

Sa vois était douce, trop douce... Mais, personne n'y fit vraiment attention, Aryha était tellement lunatique, que tout le monde avait l'habitude ! D'un commun accord, ils allèrent voir Dumbledore, pour lui demander si, oui ou non, les Avengers pouvaient intégrer l'école de magie...

* * *

Avant de vous quitter, je me doit de remercier tous ceux qui laissent des rewiews, je vous adore mes smarties ! Oui, je vous ai enfin trouvé un surnom x) N'oubliez pas, si vous aimez, laissez une tite review, c'est la drogue des auteures,et ça nous incite à continuer ^^ bwef, je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 3, enfin, si ça vous plait toujours :)


	5. Révélation

Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! tout d'abord, je m'excuse de mon retard, je ne peux pas poster vraiment régulièrement ^^ Ensuite, je suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime pas x) Et dernière chose avant que je vous laisse en paix, MERCI à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça fait très plaisir, et c'est ce qui me donne envie de continuer à écrire ^^ Voila, et bonne lecture !

* * *

- Professeur Dumbledore ! S'exclama Mary en rattrapant la première le directeur.

- Mademoiselle Granger ?

- Hum... Voila, on voulait savoir si...

Ses amies étaient visiblement amusées de la voir galérer.

- Vieux sage, la demoiselle essaye de vous demander si vous auriez l'amabilité de nous offrir l'hospitalité jusqu'à ce que mon frère trouve une solution. Expliqua Thor.

Les réactions furent multiples, mais celle qui revint le plus souvent fut la crise de fou rire.

- Loki, est-ce-que ton frère parle toujours comme ça ? Demanda Aryha d'un air blasé.

- Pratiquement, et ce n'est PAS mon frère ! S'exclama-t-il. Puis il la regarda bizarrement.

- Bah oui, je parle, je voyais juste pas l'intérêt de t'adresser la parole avant. Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer en se retournant. Je vous laisse régler ça ! Ajouta-t-elle avant de partir.

Sylvia échangea un regard avec Romane et Néo, avant d'hausser les épaules. Mary venait de terminer la négociation : les Avengers restaient ici, mais ils suivaient les cours, et étaient répartis. Néo rattrapa alors la jeune diablesse pour qu'elle vienne avec eux faire la répartition. Elle accepta à contre cœur, on y croit, et les suivit jusqu'à une pièce dérobée de la Grande Salle. Le Choixpeau passa respectivement sur les têtes des sept personnes présentes, et le verdict fut le suivant :

- Avec un temps de réflexion de 30 secondes, Thor est envoyé à Gryffondor.

- Avec une attente avoisinant les 5 secondes, Natasha, froide et intelligente russe de son état, est répartie à Serdaigle.

- Quelques négociations au bout desquelles il est venus à bout en a peine 20 secondes, et est envoyé à Serdaigle, bravo Bruce !

- Ah, notre cher tête de piaf adoré... Oh putain, ça commence à être long, 1 minute... 1 minute 30, 1 minute 45, et... Gryffondor ! Dommage, Je l'aurais bien vu à Poufsouffle – mais on s'en fout de ton avis ! - Ta gueule Tony, j'temmerde !

- Au tour du captain coincé, yeah ! Après moult temps d'attente – ta gueule l'auteure, 45 secondes c'est pas long ! - Il est finalement envoyé à... Gryffondor ! Mais il y a aucun putain de Poufsouffle dans cette équipe !?

- Ah Tony... Notre cher milliardaire, prétentieux, narcissique, play-boy, philanthrope... Comment aurait-il pu aller autre part qu'a Serpentard ?

- Et Loki, notre dieu national... - Prions pour Aryha, qu'il ne se retrouve pas à Serpentard, elle n'as pas vraiment l'air de l'aimer - Ouai bah c'est trop tard maintenant, il a même pas eu le temps de poser le vieux chapeau rapiécé que ce dernier avait déjà hurlé le nom de leur maison...

Avec un soupir, les filles guidèrent les nouveaux Poudlariens* jusqu'à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Romane emmena Bruce et Natasha jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle, Thor, Clint et Steve suivirent Néo et Mary jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor, et Loki et Tony durent presque courir derrière les deux Serpentard pour arriver aux cachots.

- Voila, vous vous installez, pis demandez à Draco pour le repas, il vous emmènera. Fit Aryha en montant dans sa chambre.

- Euh... ? Interrogea Tony.

- Crise de nerf, isolation, pétage de plombs, tout ça quoi. Expliqua Sylvia.

- Au risque de me répéter : Euh... ? Recommença Tony.

- Elle supporte plus rien en ce moment, elle est sur les nerfs, et en plus il y a son... Mais... ARYHA ! Hurla-t-elle en s'approchant des escaliers qui montaient vers le dortoir.

La diablesse descendit et se posta devant la jeune elfe et la fixa d'un air mauvais.

- Quoi encore !?

- Ton calice, c'est...

- Tais toi ! Pas ici ! Et pis même qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire !? S'exclama-t-elle en sortant de la salle commune.

Sylvia la suivit, laissant les deux nouveaux Serpentard seuls. Avec un soupir de lassitude, Loki s'assit – ou plutôt se vautra – dans un fauteuil de cuir près de la cheminée. Tony l'imita, et ils se mirent à discuter. De leur côté, les filles s'était arrêter derrière une tapisserie, Sylvia ayant momentanément immobiliser la blonde pour pouvoir lui parler.

- C'est bon, t'es calmer ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ouai, ouai, c'est bon... Soupira Aryha en se laissant tomber au sol sitôt le sort levé.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Dis moi tout.

- Mais tu le sais déjà ! Geignit-elle.

- Je veux que tu le dises, je serais pas sûre sinon.

- Que je dises quoi ? Que mon calice est celui que tu crois qu'il est ? Bah voila, c'est dit.

- Non, j'veux que tu me dises son nom ! Insista Sylvia.

- Mais ça sert à quoi, tu le sais déjà ! S'énerva Aryha.

- Oui peut être, mais si tu le dis pas, tu l'acceptera jamais, et tu vois, après bah... Ça va être le Ragnarok quoi !

- Mais arrête avec tes allusions ! Tu peux pas dire la fin du monde, non ? Ok, mon calice est... Un des Avengers ?

- Continue, c'est pas suffisant ça !

- Mais... Pfff... Il y a un "i" dans son prénom ou dans son nom ?

- Ça restreint les possibilités, il reste donc : Thor, Clint et Loki. Alors, c'est lequel ?

- Mais tu le sais très bien ! Pis j'ai pas envie d'le dire d'abord !

Aryha se releva d'un mouvement brusque, et s'enfuie en courant en direction de la salle commune. Sylvia soupira et se dirigea vers le même endroit. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, ce qu'elle vit la figea. Le temps que l'information ne monte à son cerveau, ce qui prit moins d'une demie seconde, Pansy Parkinson était plaquer contre le mur. Aryha était à la limite de la tuer, Loki était figé, Tony choqué, et toute la salle retenait son souffle. Sylvia s'avança et tira Aryha vers l'arrière. Cette dernière leva les yeux vers elle, et baissa la tête d'un air coupable.

- Désolée... Souffla-t-elle.

- C'est rien, mais juste, il s'est passé quoi ?

- Rien...

Aryha poussa la main de Sylvia qui reposait sur son épaule et monta dans son dortoir. La jeune elfe s'approcha de Tony et Loki, qui n'avaient pas bougés, et s'assit à côté d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état !? Les questionna-t-elle.

- En fait, j'ai pas vraiment compris... Murmura Tony. Il y a cette fille, Pansy je crois, qui a commencé à nous parler, et à draguer ouvertement notre cher Loki, qui n'as pas trop apprécier d'ailleurs, et Aryha est rentré dans la pièce et l'a fixer un moment avant de se mettre à la traiter de tous les noms. C'est à ce moment là que tête de bouledogue à embrassé Loki et qu'Aryha la balancé contre le mur. La suite, tu la connaît. Termina-t-il.

- Ok... Faut que j'aille la voir mais... Nan rien...

Sylvia monta les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle allait faire une connerie si ça continuait comme ça...

- Aryha ? Fit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- Quoi ? Lui répondit une voix étouffée.

- T'es où ?

- Sur la fenêtre... La renseigna-t-elle.

Sylvia s'approcha et s'assit à son tour sur le bord de la fenêtre.

- Bon, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

- Je sais pas... Je... J'en sais rien, je suis perdue c'est tout...

- En même temps, t'es remplie de sentiments contradictoires...

- Ouai...

- Bon, tu te décide à l'avouer ?

- Je viens de l'avouer là, sans rien dire en plus, j'suis sûre que tout le monde à compris !

- Non, c'est bien connu que tu déteste Pansy...

- Ok... Je... J'aime... Loki... T'es contente !?

- Oui ! S'exclama l'elfe en envoyant un grand sourire à la diablesse, qui se renfrogna et lui tourna le dos.

En levant les yeux vers le réveil de la jeune femme, Sylvia se rendit compte qu'il était presque l'heure du repas,et se leva en tirant Aryha pour la faire se lever. Ce qu'elle fit en râlant... En criant même... Bon, apparemment, leur petite discussion l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur... Ça changeait pas trop de d'habitude en gros ! Elles arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle sans croiser les Gryffondor, ni même Draco. En s'asseyant, le regard de Sylvia s'arrêta sur la chaise vide du directeur. Elle ne releva pas, Dumbledore était souvent absent ces temps ci. Perdues chacune dans leurs réflexions, elles ne remarquèrent pas la jeune femme qui s'approcha discrètement d'elles. Le jeune femme en question leva sa baguette, sûrement pour lancer un sort, mais elle parti en courant au moment où Romane s'asseyait à côté d'Aryha, s'attirant plusieurs regards noirs et grognements des Serpentard, qu'elle ignora superbement.

- Alors, quelqu'un sait où est passé le vieux citronné ? Lança Draco en arrivant au niveau des filles.

- Aucune idée, sûrement parti refaire sa réserve de bonbons... Fit Romane. Je voulais vous demander, Mary et Néo ne sont pas avec vous ?

- Bah non... On pensait qu'elles étaient avec toi ! S'exclama Aryha en se relevant. On va les chercher ? Demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie d'un pas traînant. Ils retrouvèrent enfin Mary et Néo accompagnées de Steve et Thor, près de la tour de Serdaigle.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes ici ? Demanda Draco.

- On fait une visite guidée du château au deux blonds derrière nous !

- Hum ouai d'accord... Mais, il est où Robin des bois ? Demanda à son tour Aryha.

- Clint ? Il est déjà descendu, il a dit qu'il fallait qu'il rejoigne Tony pour voir si ils pouvaient faire une partie de Ps4...

- Ah ok... Bon, vous venez ? Proposa Romane.

- On y va ! S'exclama Néo en entraînant tout le monde derrière elle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves étaient arrivés, et le repas avait déjà commencé. La place de Dumbledore était toujours vide, et plusieurs visages inquiets, notamment des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle étaient levés vers la table des professeurs. Normalement, le directeur s'arrangeait pour être toujours présent à l'heure des repas. Ils s'installèrent à leur table respective et commencèrent à manger.

- Sylvia, on a quoi comme cours demain ? Demanda la blonde pensivement.

- Euh Aryha, demain c'est samedi, on a pas cours ! Répondit l'elfe en haussant les sourcils.

- Ah oui...

Elles replongèrent toutes les deux dans leurs pensées et en furent tiré par Tony et Loki qui arrivaient vers elles.

- A quoi vous pensez les filles ? Demanda le milliardaire en s'asseyant.

- Moi a ce que je vais faire demain, Aryha je sais pas... Répondit Sylvia en lui adressant un sourire.

- Moi je sais à quoi elle pense ! Sûrement à moi ! Fit-il en riant.

- Pas du tout Tony, pas du tout ! Si tu savais ! Sourit Aryha en se levant avant de se diriger vers les Gryffondor.

Il échangea un regard consterné avec Loki et se retourna vers Sylvia.

- Toi, tu sais quelque chose ! L'accusa-t-il.

- J'avoue, mais tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir !

- Mais euh !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Aryha revint avec un grand sourire, qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- On va à Pré-au-lard demain ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Euh... Oui, mais pourquoi t'es d'aussi bonne humeur ? Demanda Loki les sourcils froncés.

- Mais pour rien mon chou ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je suis pas sur de tout comprendre là... Murmura Tony en réprimant un fou rire.

- Draco ! Cria Sylvia.

- Quoi ? Fit ce dernier en se rapprochant.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu lui a fait ? Questionna l'elfe en désignant Aryha.

- Bah rien pourquoi je lui ferais quelque chose ?

- Elle est trop joyeuse, et elle vient d'appeler Loki...

- Mon chou ! Termina Tony en éclatant de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! S'exclama le concerné.

- Si ! C'est même carrément hilarant ! Continua le génie.

- Mouai... Concéda le dieu.

Draco se tourna vers la diablesse qui se dirigeait vers la sortie de la grande salle, et lui courut après pour la rattraper. Chose qu'il ne réussit à faire qu'une fois dans la salle commune, vide à cette heure ci.

- Bon, qu'est-ce-qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur ? L'interrogea-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Mais rien du tout ! J'crois que Severus m'a fait boire une potion d'euphorie en cours ! Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Oh et puis c'est pas grave !

- Ok... On a un très gros soucis... Viens, on va voir mon père, il saura peut être ce que tu as !

Il tira la jeune femme hilare derrière lui. Heureusement pour eux, ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs, et Lucius était déjà retourné dans ses appartement.

- Lucius ? Demanda Aryha en riant.

- Euh oui... ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as ?

- Mais j'ai rien ! Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ?

Lucius la regarda bizarrement puis une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans son regard.

- Draco, vas me chercher un couteau. Fit-il.

- Euh... D'accord...

Le jeune homme sortit des appartement de son père et alla jusqu'aux cuisines, où un elfe de maison lui donna un couteau. Il le rapporta à son père, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il comptait en faire. Lorsque ce dernier s'entailla le poignet, un sursaut de compréhension le traversa, avant que la jeune femme ne morde dans la veine coupée.

- Merci, et désolée... Fit-elle en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

- On pourrait m'expliquer ? Demanda Draco en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

- J'ai... Officiellement reconnu mon calice on va dire...

- Et donc... ?

- Et donc maintenant je dois boire son sang, même en très petite quantité, sinon, les crises d'euphorie comme celle de tout à l'heure m'arriveront de plus en plus...

- D'accord... Et donc c'est qui ?

Aryha lui lança un regard noir et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre artificielle avant de répondre d'une voix blanche :

- Loki...

- Euh Loki... ?

- Oui, Loki...

Draco la regarda avec des yeux ronds, tandis que Lucius soupirait.

- Bon, retournez dans vos dortoirs, vous allez dépasser le couvre-feu. Dit-il calmement.

- Euh... Lucius, je peux te demander une faveur ?

- Ça dépens ce que c'est, mais dis toujours.

- Est-ce-que je peux dormir ici ce soir ? Non, mais parce qu'autrement, je sens que je vais faire une connerie...

- Si tu me réveille à cause d'une autre crise, je te promet que je trouve un moyen de te tuer !

- Merci !

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et sortit avec Draco, prévenir Sylvia, et prendre des affaires.

- Aryha, je peux te parler deux minutes ? Lui demanda Tony dès qu'elle entra dans la salle.

- Euh... Oui...

Ils s'isolèrent un peu, et Tony commença à parler, de tout et de rien, puis au moment où il allait terminer, Aryha se recula, et monta dans sa chambre en criant :

- Tu terminera de me dire ça demain, je dois aller voir Lucius !

Sylvia la suivit et la regarda faire son sac en soupirant.

- Tu compte rester la haut combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle en contemplant la montagne de linge qui s'entassait dans le sac.

- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra !

L'elfe soupira, cette fille allait la rendre folle ! Sérieusement !

- Et demain, tu viens quand même ?

- Bah bien sur que oui !

- Super ! Allez viens, je t'accompagne !

- Attends ! Laisse moi prendre Hira, je vais pas le laisser la la pauvre !

- Dépêche toi, Lucius vas râler que tu sois trop en retard !

La jeune femme passa sa main dans l'ouverture du terrarium, et un serpent noir et doré s'enroula autour de son poignet.

- Allez, Rusard traîne dans les couloirs !

- Détends toi, si il dit quelque chose, je lâche Hira sur lui !

- Je ne plaisante pas !

- Moi non plus ! S'exclama la blonde avec un air sérieux.

Sylvia soupira, et tira Aryha par son poignet libre, pour la faire sortir du dortoir. Quand ils passèrent devant Tony et Loki, le milliardaire leur envoya une boulette de papier que Sylvia attrapa facilement.

- C'est écrit quoi ? Demanda Aryha aussitôt qu'elles furent sorties.

- Je cite "rendez vous à la salle sur demande à minuit ce soir"

- Comment il connaît cette salle, ils sont même pas là depuis deux jours !

- Faut pas chercher...

Elles avancèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elles croisent Rusard.

- Ahah ! Dehors après le couvre-feu ! Cela mérite une punition ! Ricana-t-il.

- Laissez Rusard, elles sont avec moi. Intervint Lucius en ouvrant sa porte.

Le concierge reparti en bougonnant alors que les jeunes femmes entraient à l'intérieur.

- Alors, pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps ?

- Euh... Parce que Hira dormait, que la salle commune était bondée, que Tony m'a parlé pendant plus d'une demie-heure, et que j'ai pris une tonne d'habits ? Tenta Aryha en souriant.

- J'en ai marre... Soupira le blond.

- Je sais, on me dit souvent que je suis épuisante !

- T'es pire qu'épuisante Aryha ! S'exclama Sylvia.

La jeune diablesse envoya un coussin sur Sylvia qui riposta, Lucius en reçu un lui aussi et pris part à la bataille. Quand Draco et Severus entrèrent une demie heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant une scène hilarant. Lucius, les cheveux en bataille et un oreiller sur le visage dormait à point fermé, la tête d'Aryha sur son ventre, les cheveux dans le même état, l'oreiller qu'elle avait dans la main reposant sur la jambe de Sylvia qui dormait elle aussi sur un fauteuil, son oreiller calé derrière sa tête, tout aussi décoiffée que les deux autres.

- On les réveille ou pas ? Proposa Draco.

- On va les laisser dormir, je pense. Répondit son parrain en souriant.

Draco ne répondit pas et referma doucement la porte avant de s'écrouler de rire contre le mur. Severus s'autorisa un petit écart dans sa conduite de maître des potions froid et distant en riant avec lui.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, les trois combattants aux oreillers rirent d'eux même en se regardant respectivement.

- Sylvia, on aurait pas oublier le rendez-vous des garçons ?

- Euh... Si...

- Quels garçons ? Demanda Lucius avec un sourire espiègle.

- Sa te regarde pas ! Rétorqua Sylvia. Bon, on se changent et on y va !

- Allez y ! la salle de bain est à côté de ma... Chambre... Termina-t-il, les filles étant déjà partie dans la direction indiquée.

Après une heure de calme absolu, le bruit parvint de nouveau aux oreilles du Malfoy. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes arrivaient en trombe dans le salon.

- Lucius ! Dit moi, elle me va bien cette robe ? Demanda Sylvia en regardant Aryha.

- Oui...

- Et moi, elle me va bien celle là ? Demanda a son tour la blonde en regardant Sylvia.

- Oui...

- LUCIUS MALFOY ! Cria Aryha.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

- Est-ce-qu'on est bien ou pas ?

- Mais oui ! Pourquoi vous ne seriez pas bien ?

- Je sais pas moi...

Elles soupirèrent de concert, le blond n'était pas vraiment du matin, et ça devait être pire quand il n'avait pas ses heures de sommeil. Elles le saluèrent et rejoignirent Romane et Néo qui les attendaient dans le hall.

- On y va ? Mary nous rejoins dans une heure avec les Avengers !

- Oui ! Fit Néo en entraînant tout le monde avec elle.

Elles arrivèrent toutes les quatre à Pré-au-Lard et décidèrent de s'arrêter chez Honeyduk. Après avoir pris plus de dix sacs de bonbons, elles décrétèrent qu'elles en avaient assez, et se rendirent aux Trois-Balais pour allez boire une bière au beurre.

- Sylvia, tu crois que j'aurais du prévenir Lucius que Hira s'est installée dans son lavabo ?

Mais non, il doit le savoir !

- Si tu le dit !

Néo les regarda d'un air interrogateur, et Romane pris la parole.

- Q'est-ce-que vous faisiez chez Lucius Malfoy ?

- Nous ? Demanda Aryha. Rien du tout ! Fit-elle d'un air angélique.

- Aryha...

- Ok ok ! J'ai emménager la bas pendant quelque temps, et on a fait une bataille d'oreillers hier ! Expliqua-t-elle.

- Ouai, et vous nous avez foutu un vent ! S'exclama Tony en s'asseyant entre elles.

Mary entra à son tour, suivit de tous les autres. Les discutions commencèrent à partir dans tous les sens, tout le monde parlant avec tout le monde de sujets qui changeaient toutes les trentes secondes.

- Sinon, vous saviez que Draco vous à pris en photo avec Lucius hier ? Demanda Mary sur le ton de la conversation.

- Quoi ? S'étouffa Sylvia.

- Bah oui ! Répondit Mary, tient, le voila justement !

Aryha se leva, imitée par Sylvia, et elles allèrent jusqu'à Draco, les autres les suivant du regard.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Espèce de sale petite fouine ! Tu vas immédiatement nous donner les photos que tu as prises !

- Trop tard ! Fit-il d'un air narquois. Mon père les a déjà toutes ! Ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard assassin des filles.

Elles soupirèrent en même temps et retournèrent s'asseoir.

- Est-ce-que quelqu'un voudrait bien me donner un peu de sang s'il vous plait ? Juste un peu, a peine une gorgée ? Demanda Aryha.

- Je veux bien. Proposa Loki d'une voix calme.

Aryha lança un regard alarmé à Sylvia.

- Euh... Sauf Loki ? Ajouta-t-elle.

Le dieu fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu m'évite comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Parce que t'es... Non laisse tomber, c'est pas à moi de te le dire... Soupira Mary.

Aryha la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Bon, magne toi de lui dire, parce que sinon je lui dit à ta place ! S'exclama Romane.

- Ok... Je t'évite pas Loki, j'évite de faire une connerie, c'est pas pareil !

- Ça n'explique rien. Rétorqua-t-il en fronçant encore plus les sourcils.

- Tu connais les légendes de vampires ? Forcément... Bah... T'es...

- Ton calice ? Proposa Tony en voyant qu'elle ne terminait pas sa phrase.

Loki s'étouffa dans son verre, et Aryha murmura un oui à peine audible. Tout le monde la fixa un moment, avant que Loki ne se lève et ne s'approche d'elle.

- Si être ton calice signifie passer l'éternité avec toi, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Sylvia, Néo, Romane, et Mary échangèrent un regard avant de les prendre dans leurs bras en criant.

- C'est mignon ! Sourit Tony.

- Tais toi Tony ! Cria Natasha pour couvrir le bruit des hurlement des quatre folles.

Ils rentrèrent au château après un après-midi passé à Pré-au-Lard, et se rendirent tous dans la salle sur demande. En fait, ils passèrent le plus clair du temps dont ils disposaient à faire des pitreries, et à se gaver des gâteaux que Doby leur avait apportés. Environ une heure avant le couvre feu, lorsqu'il ne restait plus que les Serpentard et Romane dans la salle, la porte s'ouvrit sur le trio d'or comme il était surnommé. Enfin, le duo, puisque la jeune femme n'accompagnait visiblement pas Harry et Ron.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici ? Demanda le rouquin en masquant difficilement sa surprise.

- Hum... Voyons voir... Est-ce-que ça vous regarde ? Rétorqua Tony en leur envoyant un sourire colgate.

Un rire échappa au rouquin alors que Harry déposait sa cape sur un dossier de chaise.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te faire rire la belette ! S'exclama Draco.

- On se calme ! Intervint Romane. La salle est suffisamment grande pour tout le monde !

- Mouai... murmura Sylvia, ça reste encore à prouver !

- Mais si ! Fit Aryha en s'attirant les regards surpris de tout le monde.

Ron se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil argenté, près de la cheminée. Aussitôt, la baguette d'Aryha se retrouva sous sa gorge.

- J'ai dis qu'il y avait assez de place pour tout le monde, ça ne te donne pas le droit de toucher à mon fauteuil pour autant !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterais ! Répliqua-t-il.

Avec un sourire sadique, la diablesse sortit un poignard et le posa sur la poitrine du roux.

- Soit tu te lève de ce fauteuil, soit je te promet que je l'enfonce jusqu'à la garde et que je sors ton cœur de ta poitrine, tout en te maintenant en vie pour te voir souffrir, compris ?

Les Serpentard regardaient la scène d'un air habitué, blasé pour Tony, amusé pour Loki. Tandis que Romane soupirait, et que Harry pointait sa baguette vers la blonde.

- Si j'était toi, je n'essaierais même pas de faire ça ! Je te signale que t'es entouré de Serpentard, et que de toute façon, je suis immortelle !

- On peut savoir comment tu as su ça ? Demanda-t-il en rangeant sa baguette.

- Oh, simple intuition. Bon, tu bouge ou je le fais ? Murmura-t-elle en reportant son attention sur Ron.

Ce dernier se leva et la regarda d'un air mauvais avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas rageur.

- Ton ami la belette est vraiment très... Susceptible ? Proposa Loki.

- Non Loki, idiot serai plus juste ! Le reprit Tony.

Les deux amis regardèrent Harry avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ils sont toujours comme... ça ? Demanda le survivant à Romane d'un air blasé.

- Hum ouai, pratiquement ! Mais juste, tu ferais pas mieux de rattraper Ron ?

- C'est pas faux... Vous comptez rester jusque quand ? Questionna-t-il en s'approchant de la porte.

- Bah... Faut que Mary et Néo reviennent, et pis après je sais pas rop, je dirais toute la nuit... Réfléchit Romane.

- Ok !

Il sortit rapidement, et Aryha s'assit dans son fauteuil. Elle bailla un long moment et regarda l'heure.

- Elles arrivent dans combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Dans dix minutes normalement ! S'exclama Tony.

Dix minutes à attendre ? Pfff, c'était ce que pensaient toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, qui d'ailleurs c'était considérablement rafraîchie malgré le feu ronflant dans l'âtre. Il faisait trop chaud, maintenant au moins, il faisait bon. Et on remercie qui ? - le dieu Jotun, que je vais kidnappé et... - Ta gueule l'auteure ! - Bref... Si on devait faire une description de l'ambiance, on pourrait dire tendue, stressé, ou encore ennuyante. Aryha tapait des doigts contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil, produisant un son agaçant, Sylvia soupirait toutes les trente secondes, Romane tapait du pied, Draco claquait des doigts, Loki malmenait ses cheveux, et Tony claquait des dents, et passait sa main dans ses cheveux en simultanée. Si ils étaient aussi tendus, c'est parce que Néo et Mary devaient revenir avant qu'ils ne puissent partir à la recherche du directeur, qui n'était toujours pas rentré, et puisque personne ne savait où il était, ils avaient décidé de s'informer. En quand on parle de s'informer, ce n'est pas rester dans la salle sur demande à réfléchir, c'est rester dans la salle sur demande à réfléchir où il pourrait être, et sortir du château pour aller le chercher. C'était risqué, très risqué même. Mais si ils partageaient bien un point commun, c'était leur curiosité excessive des choses qui ne les regarde pas. Après encore une ou deux minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux jeunes femmes, apparemment essoufflées.

* * *

* Mot inventé pour les besoins de la fic U.U

Alors alors, a votre avis, où est Dumbledore ? Est-ce-que ce chapitre était bien, nan, mais parce qu'avec les fêtes et tout, j'ai pas eu vraiment le temps, et j'ai du le recommencer trois fois, puisque j'ai pas encore mon nouvel ordi et que mon frère s'éclatait à supprimer à chaque fois -_- En plus de ça, j'aurais du vous le poster il y a déjà deux jours, mais ça beugait et j'ai pas pu. Bref, normalement, je dis bien normalement, le chapitre 4 devrait arriver pendant le week end ou mercredi prochain ^^

Un 'tite review quand même ?


End file.
